hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda
Zelda is History Zelda is now a resident outider to Wonderland and a fellow maid of the palace of hearts after conversing with the Queen, Vivaldi. When she was first introduced to wonderland the strange worl was still in ruins from the Jabberwok incident. When she came in and met new people she was very shy and kept to herslef for in the outsider world she was ridiculed and exciled from her town for being part demon. The towns people killed her family before her eyes though her younger twin survived the chaos without zelda's knowledge. Zelda has taken refuge in the beach cabin for a while till she gained enough to buy heer own house she now shares with her friend Mike and his family. it In her time in Wonderland when she first arrived she had become good friends with Patricia Kuriko and Shane Kuriko. They were her first friends and people she actually felt comfortable around. When she started opening up she had met a syrule named Angeline and they had become more then friends and more of a family now. And like other women falling to Abdul's charms..zelda fell victim to it and thought he actually like her..but she then learned soon that he was all talk and a flirt. So she decided to remain only as "friends" with him but grew some emotions for his subbordinate Pooka also known as Pei Wonderland's role holder the hedgehog and soon they started dating. Also in her time in wonderland she thought she was the only demon living in hte strange world till Zion, Madoka, and Mei came in. Madoka and herself have usually been silent aroound eachother but when they realized that they experienced the same past and found some similarities, they have become close friends. Wondering how and why she became a demon and to figure out whether or not sh was able to turn demon again a man named Delex appeared in the darkest hour. Delex Rouge, a man that was the queen of hearts in his time period of Wonderland has turned zelda into a demon using a seal. As time went on his dark ambitions grew and his time falling into chaos he went to the wonderland in the past and declared an assaut on them to try and prevent the chaos that has occured. As the fight waged on Yukio makde Delex return to his sences..but for how long before he goes insane once more? Personality In her first few months in Wonderland Zelda was very quiet, shy and kept things to herself. She didn't trust anyone else but herself for some time. When she had finally opened up to the other role holders and cards in Wonderland she proved to be a strong sorceress, kind, smart and understanding of others well being. Appearence Zelda is a young girl with long wavy brown hair all the way to her butt. She usualy wears a green dress, or a kimono on occassions. She has black cat ears and tail in her human form and has green eyes. Thoguh when she unleashes her demon aura, her eyes turn to a vicious and demonic blood red. She also has the ability to turn into a black cat with bright green eyes. Relationships Abdul Aguliar She used to have emotions for him when she first came to Wonderland. Though as time passed she knows that he is only a flirt and will someday..karma will bite him for playing with girl's hearts ((coughcoughHOPEcoughcough)). She grew away from him rrelationship wise and only sees him as a friend whom is in idiot and a flirt..then the faceless girl named Hope arrived...and traumatized Abdul and made him grow a fear of women for some time..as the other role holders laughed at his pain for what he well deserved..even Pei..Zelda had some pity on the poor man and attempted to protect Abdul from the psychotic faceless who wished for Abdul's babies. Moon Bishop Zelda, Patriia and Moon became her close friends. Though Zelda hasnt really made much of an appearance lately she decides to go to the pharmacy to chat with moon since she always finds her there. Moon can be a bit quiet and to herself..but Zelda still loves Moon for who she is. A strong wille sorceress. Pooka "Pei" Lantus At first zel saw Pooka as a cute huggable guy. And as a friend. She always likes to talk to him when she can though when she was taking to Angeline she realised that she had emotions towards Pei. Pei is always on the run with Abdul because he has to protect the flamingo as his role is supposed to do so zel and him dont talk much. She always misses him and heals him when he gets injured trying to protect Abdul. Though Abdul shouldnt be deserved to be protected.. Angeline Angeline was the girl who has really made zelda open up to others. The 2 always talk and hangout and when they both revealed aout their pasts they became more then friends and became more like Family. She sees Angeline as her deceased mother. Shane Kuriko She always looked up to Shane and saw him as a great and strong warrior. Shane was also her very first friend coming into wonderland. Back then Zel and Shane would always spar for fun but as time passed by Zelda and Shane haven't really talked much and when they did it would only be breifly for work and duties has gotten the best of them. Patricia North Patricia was one of her very first friends in Wonderland when she fell through a rabbit hole to the strange world. She likes to talk and go out to places with her to talk. They also both work in the palace of Hearts in Wonderland.